Evan O'Shea
Andrew Green (Born November 11th, 1991) is a CAW Superstar better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea and is currently signed with Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, World CAW Wrestling, New Age Wrestling, Rising Star Wrestling, It's Walleh Time, and New-TNA. In NAW he is the current NAW Television Champion & in URW he is one half of the URW World Tag Team Champions with The Hardcore Icon. All around in CAW Evan has won 5 Under-card Championships (GCW FML Championship, URW United States Championship, URW Hardcore Championship, IWT Legends Championship, & the NAW Television Championship) 2 time Tag Team Champion (Holding the URW World Tag Team Championships on 2 different occasions) and a 15 time Hardcore Champion (Being a 7 time NAW Hardcore Champion, 1 time NAW Extreme Champion, 6 time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship & 1 Time RSW Hardcore Champion). Current Leagues 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' Evan was signed to Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in January of 2010. he would go on to defeat Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Hade suffered a Sever concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over.This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship,On URW Shockwave 1 where he would lose the title to Bent Harvanator after being attached by Darren Demonic. TX3 would use his rematch clause on URW Blood Ep 3 but the match would end up being won by Darren Demonic. At URW Homicide TX3 was revealed to be The Hardcore Icons mystery tag team partner and teamed up with him to beat his own partner Sheamus, Effectively joining the Straight Edge Society and winning a second reign as URW World Tag Team Champions. On November 29th 2010 TX3 announced he was dropping the TX3 name and taking up his "Real Name" Evan O'Shea (KeyFabe). On URW Shockwave Ep 4 Evan and Hardcore Icon would successful defend the World Tag Team Titles in a steel cage match against the Sky Bros (Alex & Kyle Sky). On a episode of URW Destruction Evan would successfully defend his IWT Legends Championship against Chris Jericho in a ladder match. 'New Age Wrestling' TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon. On July 20th, 2010 it was announced that TX3 had signed a New Age Wrestling Contract. Evan (at the time know as TX3) would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 losing to Steven Spriter. He would then compete on he first ever NAW Voltage facing Oshujax but again would come up short with Oshujax going over. Over the course of the next coming months Evan would lose all of his main show matches but go on to win the NAW Hardcore Championships 4 more times making him a 7 time champion. Evan would turn on Shawn Dynasty on NAW Voltage Ep 10, revealing his name to be Evan O'Shea (Kayfabe) and disbanding HOD once and for all. Evan would latter be announced as one of the participants in the NAW Television Title gauntlet match along with Shawn Dynasty & Biff Andreas. That match would happen on April 23, 2011 and Evan would go on to pin Biff Andreas to win the NAW Television Championship, his first major title with the company. 'World CAW Wrestling' On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW. TX3 would beat Cody Rhodes in his debut match with the company. over the next couple of month he would challenge for the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship coming up short every single time, TX3 even got a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship but also came up short in that match after Rick Acid defeated him. At WCW Bad Blood TX3 would finally capture the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship defeating Stardust after a Hurricane Kick to win the Belt. Evan would hold on to the belt until WCW Starcade where he would lose the championship to The Miz. Evan would go on a hiatus following WCW Starcade but would return months latter at WCW New Year's Revolution attaching Shawn Dynasty before his match for the WCW Intercontinental Championship ultimately costing Shawn his shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship. Evan would make his in-ring return on Ep 30 of The Main Event defeating Jack Swagger in a singles match, during the match it was announced that Evan would meet Huaduken on the debut episode of WCW Nitro for the WCW Intercontinental Championship, following the match Evan was assaulted by Shawn Dynasty. Evan would continue his feud with Shawn Dynasty going into Souled out where they battled in a last man standing match where Shawn would come out the winner. in the weeks following up to WCW Slamboree Shawn would assault Evan in a WCW parking lot smashing his head through a car window. Evan is set to meet Shawn Dynasty at WCW Slamboree in a steel cage match in which the loser will be fired from WCW. 'It's Walleh Time' Evan O'Shea is currently a participant in the developmental show Suspect's Lariat Dungeon. In his first match on SLD he faced off against Danny Jackpot with the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Danny would make quick work of him winning via a rollup pin. Evan would last to the final 4 and would receive Caylen Rogers as his pro for the remainder of the competition. This however would not be long as IWT would close down on 3/18/11. However IWT would reopen its doors soon there after and SLD would continue on as planed. At IWT One Night Stand Evans Pro Caylen Rogers would compete in a 4 man battle royal with the rest of the SLD pros in which the winner would get there rookie 2 wins added to there record, Caylen would be eliminated early and the match would go on to be won by Jericho222. [[New-TNA|'New-TNA']] Evan O'Shea made his debuted on New-TNA Impact Ep 1 in a match against Arcan, Evan would lose this match and has sense not appeared on New-TNA television. Special Appearances 'CAW Clusterfuck' TX3 took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He entered at no.8, and lasted 5 minutes, 11 seconds, before being eliminated by The Rage and Waluigi. 'CAWIllision Series' [[CAWllision IV|'CAWllision IV']] Evan took palce in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 13, and lasted 2 minutes and 18 seconds, eliminating his tag team partner Brent Harvanator and King Mable before being eliminated by Legs Strokeworthy. [[CAWllision 5|'CAWllision 5']] Evan is set to compeete at CAWllision 5 in a six man tag team match, he will team with Brent Harvanator and "Cold Blood" Haduken to take on the team of Steven Spriter, Suicide, and Shawn Dynasty Defunct/Former Leagues 'Generic Championship Wrestling' TX3 made his debut in the now defunct CAW league Generic Championship Wrestling there he become the first (and only) Generic Championship Wrestling Fuck My Life Champion by defeating A.D.I.N and Kurt Cobain on a GCW Web match (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3wPDIroVnI) he would defend the title once in a handicap first blood match against the little misses at GCW’s only mega event GCW Free For All (which never aired) where he retained. The company closed its doors after this event 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' TX3 made an appearance on DCWL'S 28th show competing in a 4 man battle royal to win a DCWL Contract however he was eliminated first by El Jefe. TX3 got his revenge however on El Jefe by beating him for the NAW Hardcore Championship on DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-27-10. On DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-28-10 Defended the NAW Hardcore Championship against James Porter but during the match El Jefe came out and hit the 450 Splash on TX3 to win the title however TX3 would beat El Jefe hours latter to win the title back. On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with DCWL and had joined Danny's Dynasty and will be facing Ed Kewl at DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 with Ed Kewl's Career and the NAW Hardcore Championship on the line. At DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 TX3 successfully defeated Ed kewl ending Kewl's DCWL career and retaining his NAW Hardcore title, but just hours latter he would lost the title to Eminem in a battle royal. TX3 would win a poll to challenge James Porter for the DCWL International Championship at DCWL Battlefield but would be unsuccessful in the match losing to James Porter. Over the course of the weeks leading up to DCWL/WCW Civil war TX3 would defect to WCW and feud with his former partner Johnny Rocker, at The Civil War TX3 would lost to Johnny Rocker in a Last man standing match. Following The Civil War Danny Jackpot informed TX3 that he had complete control over his DCWL Contract and that if he didn’t listen to his orders that he would be fired, effectively turning TX3 face as he would commonly not want to do the things Danny wanted him to do and would apologize for them when he did. On DCWL Show 39 he was attached by the returning Ed Kewl who said he wanted to end TX3. At DCWL Collision Countdown 2 Evan Lost To Ed Kewl and following announced his resignation from DCWL 'World Wrestling Society(Reboot)' Evan O'Shea was announced as one of the participants in the reboot of WWS. on WWS'S first event back Wrestlemania, Evan competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder match but came up short in the end as the match was won by Brent Harvanator. Evan would make a few more appearances in WWS before it closed its doors on February 5th, 2011. 'Finishers' DVD (Death Valley Driver)' '(2010 - Present) The Shea Slayer(Samon Drop)' '(2010 - Present) Miami Massacre '''(Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) 'TX Takedown '(STO) (2010) '''Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) Championships and accomplishments 'Generic Championship Wrestling' GCW Fuck My Life Championship (1 Time Only) 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) URW World Tag Team Championships (2 Time & Current W/ Hardcore Icon(1),Sheamus(1)) URW United States Championship (1 Time) URW Feast Or Fired Sacrifice Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) IWT Legends Championship (1 Time & Current) 'New Age Wrestling' NAW Hardcore Championship (7 Times) NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) NAW Television Championship (1 Time & Current) [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ']] WCW Cruiserweight Champion (1 Time) 'Its Walleh Time' IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (6 time) 2010 Best Entrance Theme (Wake Me Up Before U GoGo) 2010 Best Xtra Superstar 'Rising Star Wrestling:' RSW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Wrestling Themes Dont Say Lazy- After School Tea Time (GCW) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fia0iyvd0Dw) Everyday Combat- Lostprophets (GCW & URW) ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qKwxjBfmn0) They Said A Storm Was Coming-Jamies Elsewhere (URW) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8a9nGMdre0) Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch (DCWL) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vh2YFfeUrOA) 'The Feel Good Drag - Anberlin (Current) ('https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExqorJuY-KA) Wake Me Up Before U GoGo (IWT Theme) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hignzKHphvQ) Category:Something CAWful CAW